


It's my Party (and I'll Die if I Want To)

by TheSpydersArgon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Derek Dirkens doesn't have a dick but he definitely is one, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poisoning, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, i sincerely apologize to my tumblr gc that waited lol, love you guys, shoot me this took me so long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpydersArgon/pseuds/TheSpydersArgon
Summary: Peter hears word that someone plans to poison Tony at his birthday party. Being the protective Peter that he is, he tries to give Tony a normal birthday. Even if that means stealing all of his cups right from under his nose. But he doesn't realize that he missed the one person he should be looking out for the most."When Tony finally saw what was happening, his heart stopped. The breath caught in his throat and he found it impossible to move."(Sorry I suck at summaries. This fic is a birthday fic for Tony Stank and Tom Holland, even though I'm kinda late.)
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 306





	It's my Party (and I'll Die if I Want To)

Peter pushed the button on his wrist, expelling the empty cartridge from his web-shooters. It had been a long day of bank robberies and car chases. Now that school was out for the summer, every criminal seemed to be using New York as their playground. Peter’s glad though. He prefers criminals coming out during summer instead of during the school year because he can’t get detention in the summer. 

Summer also meant more hot dog vendors who were willing to give him a free dog every day and for that, Peter would be forever grateful. So here he sat, on top of a random roof in the city with three hot dogs surrounding him (all from different carts of course). He was actually thoroughly enjoying them until he heard a door open up in the alley next to him. The door led to Sister Margaret’s School for Wayward Girls, but it was two burly men walking out the front door, looking wasted… at five in the afternoon? He leaned closer to the edge to hear what they were saying.

“Did you hear about bosses' plans?” One of the men laughed out.

“Nah,” the other slurred.

“Eh heh. Lissen to this one,” he pulled his friend close, “he thinks he’s gonna be able t’ poison Stark at his burthday party. I mean how _ ridiculous  _ can you be?”

The two broke out into a fit of laughter. Meanwhile, Peter sat there, not thinking it was funny at all. A million thoughts were running through his head. They didn’t specifically say Tony Stark. There are a ton of Starks in New York, but only one who he knew had a birthday soon. They were definitely talking about Tony.

Peter looked down to the alleyway to see the men stumbling forward. He jumped down, landing directly in front of them. One of them yelped and fell back onto the concrete.

“WOAH, man. You can’t jss do that t’ me. I have heart problems,” the man on the ground exclaimed, his hand clutching his chest and his eyes comically wide. He eventually pushed himself to stand again. Somehow. Peter ignored him.

“Who do you work for?” Peter asked, his words sharp. The two men just stood there, swaying, looking at him like he was speaking a different language. Peter really didn’t have time for this. He stalked up to the man who remained standing, grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him against the wall. He didn’t want to hurt the man, just scare him into talking. “I  _ said, who do you work for?” _

The man practically turned into a blubbering mess. It was almost funny.

“D-D-Derek Dirkens.”

Derek Dirkens? Really? From Dirkens Technology? That guy was known for being a philanthropist. His company specialized in environmentally safe cars and solar-powered mobile devices. He was so loved by the whole city. 

“What does he want with Tony Stark?”

The man instantly sobered as he realized the mistake they just made. “To-Tony Stark? They’re- uh- they’re friends. He doesn’t want anything from him. Why would- why would you say that?”

He pushed on the man’s chest a little bit harder, causing him to wince slightly. “What are his plans for Tony’s birthday party?”

“Nothing! Nothing I swear!” The man yelled desperately. 

_ ‘Goddamnit’  _ Peter thought as he let the man go. They weren’t going to give him anything. He needed to talk to Tony about this. It was a good thing that he was going to be spending the next few days over at the tower.

Peter shot a web to a nearby building before launching himself into the air, leaving the men stranded in the alleyway. As he swung, he texted Happy to pick him up thirty minutes early. He made it back to his apartment and quickly packed, getting ready for Happy to pick him up and take him to the tower. With a quick goodbye and hug from May, Peter ran out the front door and jumped into the Audi.

“Hey, Happy. I need to talk to you about something,” Peter blurted out. He went to pull on his seatbelt, but it kept getting stuck. Happy placed his hand on Peter's shoulder to calm him down.

“Hey, kid. Slow down before you rip the whole seatbelt out of the car. You also still have your gloves on,” Happy replied, amusement lining his features. 

“Oh, I was going so fast that I didn’t even notice.” Peter ripped his gloves off and put his head in his hands. 

“You seem bothered by something, what’s up?” 

Peter sucked in a breath. “So I was out patrolling today and while I was sitting up on this roof, these guys came walking out of the alley way. They were tipsy and just rambling and one of them mentioned their boss poisoning Tony at his birthday party. I mean they said Stark, but I assumed they were talking about Tony. Anyway, I jumped down into the alley and um…  _ convinced  _ them to tell me who they worked for. They said Derek Dirkens. Then they said that-”

“Woah okay, Peter. Breathe. Derek Dirkens has been nothing but great to Tony. He wouldn’t mess with Tony because he has a share with SI. Plus, they’ve been friends since childhood,” Happy reassured Peter. 

“Yeah, but what if this is like another Obadiah Sta-” 

“Yeah, I’m going to cut you off there. Stane was a whole other situation. He benefited from Tony’s death. Derek doesn’t. Plus, they were drunk and there’s no way those idiots would know any top-secret plans.” Peter still looked wary. “I promise. It’s okay. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll have people watch him all night.”

“Happy I don’t know…” Peter wrung his hands together.

Happy twisted in his seat so the two could fully face each other. “Peter, you’ll be there too. I can guarantee that Tony will be safe if Spider-Man is around. I mean, come on kid, you can lift a bus. If you can do that, then you can stop someone from poisoning Tony. Not that I think that’s going to happen, but if it does, then Tony will be in safe hands, okay? I trust you.”

Peter nodded like he was trying to believe Happy. With a quick ‘yeah’, the two made their way to the tower. 

* * *

  
  


“What’s going on with you, Peter? Why are you acting so strange?”

The party had started a few minutes ago and people were already piling into the building, but there was no sign of Derek Dirkens yet. Peter’s nerves were still through the roof. They had calmed down slightly since the beginning of the weekend, but they went through the roof once the party started. Ned showing up had helped Peter slightly, but he was still on the edge of his seat.

“Um- well, someone might or might not try to poison Tony tonight,” Peter explained to Ned.

Ned’s eyes blew wide. “What! Have you told Mr. Stark?”

“No,” Peter nearly yelled, “No, Ned! I can’t tell him. It will only ruin his night.”

“I don’t know, Peter,” Ned said, unsure.

Peter grabbed Ned's shoulders. “Please, Ned!”

“Okay, okay. I won’t tell him, but at least tell me who’s trying to poison him.” 

“Derek Dirkens,” Peter admits, taking his hands off Ned’s shoulders.

“Derek Dirkens? Of Dirkens Techno-” 

It was then that Peters Spidey-Sense- dubbed Peter-tingle by everyone who knows his identity- spiked in the back of Peter’s skull, effectively blocking out the rest of Ned’s sentence. Peter turned around to see the one and only Derek Dirkens walk in from the elevator. He was dressed in a black suit, with his dark hair combed to one side and a prominent nose, giving off a millionaire aura. Classic supervillain. 

Now that he knew what Dirkens had planned, it was easy to see past the obviously fake smile. Easy to see past the way that he took Pepper's hand as a sign of gratitude and how he hugged Tony. How could that man hug Tony when the things he had planned were in spite of him? How could he call himself Tony’s friend? The fakest person is the one who’s friends with everyone.

Peter couldn’t help the anger that spiked in his chest at that moment.

He began to stalk towards the man, Tony already having left the area to speak with others. He felt Ned pull on his arm to stop him, but he tore himself from his grip and continued until he came face to face with the man.

“Derek Dirkens,” Peter stated, his face blank.

Derek turned to look at him, scanning his whole demeanor before responding. He didn’t hesitate before throwing his arm around Peter. “Hey, guys, look! A fan,” Dirkens yelled to the other guests before speaking at a reasonable volume, “so do you want a picture or…? Oh! Maybe a new phone?” He pulled a shiny new phone out of his pocket, waving it in Peter's face. 

Peter pushed Dirkens arm off of him a little rougher than he would with others. The phone in Dirkens hand was thrown to the ground, causing it to shatter as a loud bang emitted throughout the room. Dirkens looked back up at him with a confused, slightly angry face.

“Don’t bullshit me. I know why you’re really here,” Peter snapped, his eyes low as he got closer to Dirkens. Before he could continue, a hand landed on Peter‘s shoulder. He nearly threw it off of him before he heard the voice attached to it. 

”What’s going on here, Peter?” 

Peter looked up to see Tony’s face, lined with concern. He was about to respond when Dick- I mean Dirkens cut him off.

“Tony! It’s nothing! We were just talking. Having a chat. I accidentally dropped the phone. You know how it is. So… who is this handsome young man anyway?” Dirkens question seemed double-sided in the way that Peter could tell he was hiding something.

“This, handsome young man,” Tony teased, poking Peter, “is my intern. He’s real bright. You can’t have him if that’s what you were wondering.” Tony’s laugh helped calm Peter down a bit. “Say, Peter, could I talk to you for a minute? Important intern stuff and all that jazz.”

The two walked over to the opposite corner of the room. Tony still had his eyebrows crinkled in concern.

“What was that about? I saw you two talking and Derek didn’t just drop his phone. What were you guys really talking about?”

Peter sighed. “It’s nothing. I just didn’t want him touching me, ya know? It’s just-“ Peter pointed at his head- “Spidey-sense is acting up.”

“Well don’t go dying on my birthday. That’d be a real bummer. Wouldn’t want to ruin my party,” Tony joked, his voice relaxed.

“Hey, you know you love me,” Peter chuckled.

“Yeah whatever, kid. Go have some fun. Not too much fun, though.” Tony waves him off before rejoining the crowd of people. 

Peter laughed before walking back over to Ned. The boy looked out of place all alone in the sea of people, but he hadn’t moved since he watched the interaction between Peter and Dirkens.

“What happened?” Ned blurted out.

Peter eyed Dirkens suspiciously. “He’s definitely hiding something.”

* * *

The next couple of hours were spent with Peter slowly taking Tony’s drinks before he could take a sip. He went as far as using his webs to take them right from under Tony’s hands, not giving away his identity in any way, of course. Tony continuously asked for a new drink, claiming “someone mistook my drink for theirs… again”.

“So how good do you really think hawkeye’s aim is? Could he throw an M&M into my mouth from across the room?” Ned rambled.

“We can tes-” Peter was cut off when the back of his neck tingled. Peter whipped his head around to see Tony. With a cup in his hand. About to take a sip.

Peter couldn’t have started running any faster. He nearly jumped over the crowd as he had to continuously dodge people. Right as he reached Tony, his hand went up to grab the cup, the cup millimeters away from Tony’s lips. He managed to grab it just in time, but not without attracting attention. 

Tony turned to Peter, his eyes going wide with surprise. “Kid! What are you doing? Give me my cup back.”

Peter pulled away as Tony went to grab it from Peter. Tony further pushed to grab the drink, but Peter put his hand out, holding him back with a force he wouldn’t be able to break. Tony looked at Peter, annoyed.

“Peter, if you really wanted a drink, you could have just gotten yourself one.” Tony looked Peter dead in the eye as though he was trying to get a read on his face. “I mean, I’ve only had the pleasure of having one tonight because people keep mistaking mine as theirs, but-”

“Wait,” Peter interrupted, “you already had one?”

“Yeah, kid. Take mine I guess. I’ll walk all the way back to the kitchen and get a new one again. Jeez, kids exhaust me,” Tony rolled his eyes, causing the crowd to laugh. Peter didn’t think twice before agreeing to take the drink. 

_ If Tony had one already and he was fine, then maybe Dirkens  _ wasn’t  _ trying to kill Tony. Maybe those were just a couple of drunk idiots.  _

Peter walked back over to Ned, the drink in his hand. That was just one huge embarrassment for no reason. The drinks weren’t even poisoned. They all came from the same place anyway and everyone was drinking them and they were fine. Peter brought the drink up to his lips. 

“Peter,” Ned exclaimed as he grabbed Peter’s arm, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to drink it. It’s fine Ned, they aren’t poisoned. I’m just an idiot who took two drunk guys too seriously.” 

Ned let go, still eyeing Peter hesitantly. He brought the drink up to his mouth once again and took a big sip of it. 

“See nothing wrong with it.” Peter brought his hand to his head. “Woah. Is this alcohol? I thought Tony said that he wasn’t serving alcohol at this party.”

The world began to swirl around Peter when he realized exactly what just happened. Of course he happens to drink the one drink that was poisoned. His knees started to feel weak as the ground below him rocked. His peripheral vision was giving out and it was becoming increasingly hard to think, but Peter managed to say one last thing before his legs lost the ability to support him.

“Oh, shit.”

* * *

Tony had actually been thoroughly enjoying the party, even when the kid stole his drink. Which reminds Tony. Peter had been acting weird all weekend. Not a noticeable amount for him to be concerned, but enough for him to wonder. He’d been jumpy the whole weekend. But, Peter did say his spider-senses were acting up so it must have been that. Considering his interaction with Dirkens earlier. However, Nat did mention Peter “staring a hole through Dirkens”, but he wasn’t going to let that get in the way of his birthday. 

Most of Tony’s close friends had shown up to the party. Of course his family; Pepper, Peter, Rhodey, Happy, and the Avengers; had shown up as well. This was one of the best days of the year for Tony, not because it's his birthday, but because it always reminded him of the people he had in his life. After his parents deaths, he felt so alone and he sometimes forgets that he has people who love him. 

“So then I said, Iron Patriot sucks. I even made that one of my license plates, but ‘Iron Patriot Sux’ with an X. Especially after Rhodey made his license plate ‘Tony Stank’, which he still finds hilarious by th-” Tony was cut off by a large bang from the other side of the room. 

The superhero side of him jumped out in an instant and he scanned the room. There wasn’t any damage, so something must have happened in the room. Then a haunting thought crossed his mind.  _ Peter _ . He was standing on that side of the room. What if he did something to Dirkens like earlier?

Tony’s feet started moving before he could even think. The crowd split around him as they saw him approach the other side of the room. It was only when he got a look at Ned’s face that he had an idea of what was going on. His head was down, but his eyes were blown wide and his hands were going wild.

When Tony finally saw what was happening, his heart stopped. The breath caught in his throat and he found it impossible to move. Peter was spread out on the floor. His body convulsing and his eyes were rolled up in the back of his head. It was clear that Peter had no control over what was happening.

While Tony was frozen in shock for a split second, Steve had already run over to pick Peter up. It only clicked in Tony’s mind that they had to act fast to identify what was happening to him. He doesn’t know why his brain lagged like it did, but he would never let that happen again. 

As Tony was about to run to the elevator with the other Avengers, he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned around to come face-to-face with Ned, who pulled him closer so he could whisper something.

“It was Derek Dirkens who poisoned the drink.”

Tony nodded in thanks before running off. He was going to kill Dirkens, but he had to help Peter first. 

They made it to the medbay and Bruce immediately drew blood. The sight of it all was extremely overwhelming to Tony. If he hadn’t let Peter take that drink, then he wouldn’t be seizing on that bed. If Peter died, Tony would never be happy again. It should have been him on that bed. 

No, he can’t think like that. Peter needs him. 

“Bruce what’s going on?” His voice was a lot calmer than he expected it to be. 

“He drank Cyanide, Tony,” Bruce gasped. His face made the sentence seem more like an apology than admission and that scared the hell out of Tony. He started breathing heavy and his eyes darted around the room at each Avenger. All their faces were one of either shock or sadness. 

No, he wasn’t going to stand around and do nothing. 

“No! There has to be something. I’m not- I’m not going to just sit here and do nothing! Bruce, there has to be some-” and that’s when he saw it. Sitting on the shelf was a bottle labeled “Na 2 S 2 O 3 ”. Sodium Thiosulfate. The chemical that was used on himself back when his arc reactor was injecting poison into his blood. It’s also a common cure for Cyanide poisoning. 

Within milliseconds, Tony was lunging for the bottle. “Bruce! Sodium Thiosulfate! Use this on Peter.”

“Tony it might be too late-” Bruce began,

“I don’t care! Give it to him quickly!” 

The urgency in Tony’s voice caused Bruce to spring forward and inject Peter with the Sodium Thiosulfate. Peter’s seizing stopped and the whole room went quiet before the heartbeat monitor went flat. Acting on his first emotion, Tony ran out of the room and to the elevator. Steve followed behind, trying to get him to stop.

Once he reached the elevator, Tony tapped the center of his chest, letting the nanobots surround his body, the same way the anger in his veins was overtaking him. It was supposed to be him and now it was his kid. Now it was the kid who he’d shared so many laughs with. The kid who, when he smiled, made Tony feel genuine happiness. He was going to kill Derek Dirkens if it was the last thing he did.

The elevator opened and Tony stepped out into the crowd, head to toe in the full glory of the Iron Man suit. The suit was usually a symbol of hope, but at this moment, it was a frightening sight as it stalked forward and lifted Derek Dirkens off the ground and into the air. It was only when the helmet dematerialized that people truly flinched. 

“You killed my kid and now I’m going to kill you.” He squeezed Dirkens neck, making his eyes bug out of his head. “Do you know how much that kid means-” he couldn’t bear to say meant- “to me? He was a light. He never did anything wrong.”

Tony didn’t realize that there were tears streaming down his face in the same way that he didn’t realize that Dirkens had gone completely limp. It was only when the elevator door opened and Steve’s voice came booming into the room that he realized.

“Tony! Peter is alive!” Those word’s caused Tony to let out an audible sob. “He’s stable! Put Dirkens down Tony. You’ll go to jail if you kill him. You won’t be any good for Peter in jail.”

Tony opened his hand, letting the man's body fall to the floor limply. 

“FRIDAY gather any recordings or information you have on this situation and send it to the police station. I want this man locked up in prison for the rest of his life for attempting to kill an Avenger.” Most people assumed they meant himself, but Tony was really talking about Peter at that moment. 

Tony barely even registered as the police came streaming in, cuffing the man and dragging him out of the building. He barely registered as he yelled at everyone to get out. He barely registered how everyone looked at him as they walked to the elevators. He barely registered it because all that mattered was that Peter was alive.

It had taken Peter almost a day to wake up, but the whole time he was asleep, Tony was by his bedside. The speeding up of Peter’s heartbeat was almost like an alarm clock to Tony. It woke him up the instant it sped up because that meant he was awake.

He sat up to see Peter’s eyes crack open. They were a little glossed over, but Peter quickly came to. “Wha- where am I?”

“The medbay.” Peter jumped at the voice. “You were poisoned.”

Peter looked over to Tony, taking note of the tears welling up in his eyes. His hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions like he hadn’t slept in days. But the thing he noticed the most was the relief lining Tony’s face.

“Sorry,” Peter whispered.

“What could you possibly be apologizing for?” Tony questioned, genuinely confused as to why the boy was apologizing when he almost just died.

“You said not to die at your birthday party,” Peter chuckled.

Tony waved it off. “It’s okay. I got the guy. I guess you would say ‘he Dirked his last Dirk’.”

The two laughed, enjoying the moment that they had together. Enjoying the fact that they were both there and alive. Something so simple, but so powerful to them.

“I love you kid. Don’t think I’ve ever told you that.”

“Yeah I know you do,” Peter smirked, “I love you too, Mr. Stark”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This took me FOREVER to write. I don't know why, but I never had the motivation. That's like all my stories honestly. I don't know if they want to be mentioned by name, but two I know who won't mind are Clover_Rose and JayBayBay! They helped me come up with the idea and the title! They've helped me through the whole process. Also, thank you to my whole group chat. You all keep me writing. I love you guys so thank you so much! If you liked this, please leave a comment and let me know! I always love to receive comments.


End file.
